Elements
Across Shamble Project, there are eight different elements of moves to choose from: Fire, Ice, Electricity, Wind, Light, Darkness, Physical, and Mystic. Almost every attack in Shamble Project has an element that determines the damage done against the enemy. Some enemies resist certain elements and others are weak to specific elements. Determining an enemy's weakness can be found out by trial-and-error or Pandemonium's「X-Ray Vision」skill. Fire Fire (labeled as FIR in-game) skills are well-rounded and have no specific weakness or strength. Raven has the most FIR skills out of the playable cast (excluding Erebus) and specializes in MAG-based FIR attacks. FIR skills tend to have no status effects attached to them. Ice Ice (labeled as ICE in-game) skills tend to be single-target and sometimes inflict Shake depending on the move. Nyree has the most ICE elemented skills out of all the playable characters in Shamble Project (excluding Erebus), making her the prime candidate for ice skills. Ice skills tend to have a lower cost, but lower power. Electricity Electric (labeled as ELE in-game) skills are typically mulit-target and inflict paralysis at times depending on the move. Electricity moves are very high cost, but inflict high damage. Electricity is also one of the most wide-spread elements, as there are no characters with specializations in the elements, but have at least one electric skill. Wind Wind (labeled as WND) skills are very unique in the fact that Light Light (labeled as LGT) skills is the least-resisted element in the entire game, making them very valuable to use. However, only two LGT skills (excluding Erebus) are learned. Charon's 「Sundial’s Prediction」skill is a direct LGT skill and Nyx's 「Siren's Divine Weeping」magical LGT skill are the only two skills that are available to the player. Erebus' ability to learn enemy skills allows them to gain some LGT skills as well. Darkness Darkness (labeled as DRK) skills are the most-resisted element in the entire game, but carry a quirk that keeps them interesting. While many enemies tend to resist DRK skills due to their.. corrupted state, many DRK skills tend to be able to inflict states, inflict debuffs, or have a unique passive. For example, Nyx's 「Cry of Anguish」skill does very little damage, but has the ability to inflict debuffs, paralysis, poison, and mute. Another example is Nyree's 「To Hell With You!!」skill, which can inflict fear. Physical Physical (labeled as PHY) skills are always direct attacks and use the enemy's DEF stat to determine how much damage is taken. PHY skills tend to have no passives or status effects, making them very blunt and straight-to-the-point. All of Intoxication's skills are PHY based. Mystic Mystic (labeled as MYS) skills are always magical attacks and use the enemy's MND stat to determine how much damage is taken. Mystic spells tend to inflict Hypnosis depending on the move. Pandemonium specializes in MYS attacks and is the only character (excluding Erebus) who can learn them. MYS skills tend to do high damage, but cost a risky-amount of SP. Non-Elemental Only one skill in Shamble Project is Non-Elemental and cannot be learned by Erebus. Midas' 「Blood Bath」skill hits all enemies and does composite damage. This makes 「Blood Bath」one of the most powerful spells in Shamble Project, for it cannot be resisted. However, it cannot strike a weakness as well.